


Not an S [Fanart]

by redfield5x5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfield5x5/pseuds/redfield5x5
Summary: Supercat Christmas in July Secret Santa 2020 exchange entry, for the prompt "Cat is wearing Kara's crest and it makes her feel Things."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	Not an S [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annacec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacec/gifts).



> happy july christmas, annacec! :) hope this is fine idea for the crest use

[](http://www.imagebam.com/gallery/a2psc4qc58w2b7xidmeghep8qhvsadfl)  
[click-click for 2000x3000px | 2500x1406 (16:9) fullsizes](http://www.imagebam.com/gallery/a2psc4qc58w2b7xidmeghep8qhvsadfl)  
tumblr link to be added sometime


End file.
